


Alway here

by caitpaige101



Series: all things philkas [3]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Just philip being a good boyfriend, Lukas being a very good boyfriend, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: The boys are scared that with college around the corner their relationship might not last but they will prove themselves wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look another Philkas fic from yours truely.  
> Anyway have fun reading

It was done. School was finished. They were free from it. All thier exams. Everything. But that raised the question of what next. Where will they go. Which college will they choose. New choices. But one thing remained in thier head. Their relationship. 

What if one was moving miles away? How strong is thier relationship? Can it survive the distance? 

It was a Sunday evening,the Sun was still setting casting a warm orange glow across their barn.

"Philip?" Lukas said in a near whisper

"Yeah" Philip replied not moving hits head from where it rested on Lukas' lap

"Do you ever think about the future. Like you know about us" He knew Philip could hear the worry in his voice 

"What bought this on Lukas?" Philip asked

"Well it's just with collage we might not see each other that much and I I guess it just got me thinking about our future as a couple and if we are strong enough to survive the distance" he said trying not the cry 

"Lukas of course I think about. Sometimes it's all I think about for days on end. Lukas we've escaped a murder and survived I'm sure we are strong enough. You know I love you and nothing can change that not even the distance we might face ok?" Philip replied as he moved to look Lukas in the eye

"Yeah I know its just sometimes I can't help but think and then I think to much and I just..but I love you too. I wake up and glad that I can see your face. Sleep knowing your either next to me or a phone call away. Love your hands around my waist as we ride my motorcycle just I love everything about this..about us and I don't want it to end or to suffer becasue of distances." Lukas said letting the truth just spill out of him. The raw honest truth.

"Lukas I'm never going to leave you. If a murder can't split us then a couple miles won't either. I won't let it. Anyway I um got offered a scholarship to do photography."

"What Philip that is amazing why didn't you say anything." Lukas said jumping for joy

"I only got the letter this morning and its a big decision. But I think I'm going to take it. The collage is 2 miles from here so"

"Philip do it. Take it. I Knew you could do it. My photographer boyfriend" he said leaning in to kiss Philip who gladly accepts it. Deepening the kiss. Fighting for dominance. Philip ends up straddling Lukas. Grinding down. He breaks away for a brief second and looks Lukas in the eye.

"I mean it Lukas," he whispers "I'll love you till I'm numb"

"Me to Philip, me to"

And they go back to kissing and grinding until the Sun truely sets.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me and freak out over opts   
> Twitter:@caitpaige101   
> Tumblr : caitpaige101.tumblr.com


End file.
